


Ein Brief an Emery

by Eremon



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremon/pseuds/Eremon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl May/Old Shatterhand schreibt einen Brief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Brief an Emery

„Ich schlief und träumte, das Leben sei Freude; ich erwachte und sah, das Leben war Pflicht; ich handelte und staunte, die Pflicht war Freude.“

 

Mein lieber Freund Emery

Vor einiger Zeit stiess ich auf ein Zitat, welches mir zu Anfang reichlich seltsam vorkam, doch nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens, kam ich zu dem Schluss, es sei doch ein ausserordentlich tiefsinniges Zitat. Du kannst dir also vorstellen, dass es mich nicht sonderlich überraschte, als ich erfuhr, dass das Zitat von einem Philosophen stammt.   
Zum Glück blieb mir noch der genaue Wortlaut im Gedächtnis: „Ich schlief und träumte, das Leben sei Freude; ich erwachte und sah, das Leben war Pflicht; ich handelte und staunte, die Pflicht war Freude.“  
Oh, was für ein wundervolles Zitat! Sag, mein lieber Freund, denkst du nicht auch so? Wie sehr es doch zu uns passt, mit unseren Pflichten, die uns so oft Freude bereiten, aber und zu Anfang als lästig erschienen. Auch unsere Arbeit mag uns manchmal als solche erscheinen, doch haben wir sie selbst erwählt. Und doch sollten wir dem Herrn dankbar sein, dass er uns dieses Leben geschenkt hat und wir all diese Freuden erleben dürfen.   
Ich meine, es gibt keine grössere Freude als die Ertüchtigung von Körper und Geist. Du wirst mir hier sicherlich zustimmen. Es gibt aber auch Pflichten, die uns keine Freude bereiten, ich möchte hier nur den Krieg nennen. Wie sehr mein Bruder Winnetou und ich den Krieg und das Töten verabscheuen! Und Doch haben wir in jedem Krieg Momente der Freude erlebt. Wie oft haben wir solche Momente, umgeben von unseren Freuden, erlebt und uns Geschichten erzählt. Und so wie es in jeder Geschichte Momente der Freuden gibt, so gibt es doch auch in jeder realen und abscheulichen Begebenheit Momente der Freude und der Schönheit, mögen sie noch so klein sein, wenn man genau sucht, findet man sie. Und so bin ich auch immer wieder überrascht, in solch dunklen Zeiten einen solchen Moment zu finden.   
Wie oft habe ich doch schon geträumt vom Leben als Freude und jedes Mal war es auch so. Es gibt kein besseres Zitat, als das erwähnte, beschreibt es doch besser als jedes andere das Leben und seine Freuden. Oh, wie sehr ich mir doch wünsche, jeder würde seine Pflichten als Freude empfinden, wäre die Welt dann eine bessere. Und ich hoffte sehr, dass es dir wie mir ergeht, mein Freund.  
Nicht nur dir, vor allem auch meinem Bruder Winnetou, der als Häuptling doch eine Menge Pflichten hat und als ein Mensch der Roten Rasse gejagt und vertrieben und gehasst wird.  
Oh, warum nur können die Weissen, die Bleichgesichter nicht sehen, dass es auch wundervolle und gerechte Menschen mit anderer Hautfarbe gibt!  
Ich denke oft, dass wie die Verdorbendsten von allen sind, einzig und allein haben wir das unserer unbeschreiblichen Arroganz und auch Ignoranz zu verdenken! Wenn doch nur jeder von uns alles Gute aus sich herausholen würde, ebenso die Gerechtigkeit, gäbe es so viel mehr Momente der Freude im Leben und unsere Pflichten würden uns mehr Freude bereiten. Doch ändern können wir dies ja leider nicht.

Nun mein lieber Freund, es wäre mir eine Freude, doch bald wiederzusehen, sei es im Osten oder im Westen. Und bis wir uns wiedersehen, soll dir noch viel Freude widerfahren.

Dein Freund Karl May

**Author's Note:**

> Das erwähnte Zitat war einmal ein Aufsatzthema in der Schule und das ist daraus entstanden. Und nein, ich weiss nicht mehr, von wem das Zitat stammt.


End file.
